


Segreti del mare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le grandi sirene [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Erotica, Flash Fic, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble e flash-fic sulle creature marine fantasy.
Series: Le grandi sirene [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442974
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: Percy and Tentacles -- Censored; https://www.deviantart.com/hierogreen/art/Percy-and-Tentacles-Censored-847477717

Sposalizio

Il tritone dai corti capelli azzurri decorò alcune ciocche con delle stelle marine gialle.  
“Quindi posso stare tranquillo? La mia famiglia ha raggiunto la stabilità finanziaria con il mio matrimonio?” domandò. Muoveva lentamente la coda da pesce violetta.  
“L'ha raggiunta" lo rassicurò una voce maschile molto più adulto.  
Dei tentacoli bloccarono le braccia del tritone sopra la sua testa, serrandogli i polsi sottili.   
Altri tentacoli lo avvolsero, accarezzandogli il ventre piatto e bloccandogli la coda.  
Il tritone arrossì, serrando gli occhi, mentre dei tentacoli lo stuzzicavano all'altezza dell'intimo.  
< Ci sono passati tutti quelli come me. Devo essere pronto, anche se del tutto non si può mai esserlo > pensò col battito cardiaco accelerato.   
Sussurrò: “Una cerimonia affascinante non trovi?”.  
Il massiccio tritone polpo gli apparve alle spalle.  
“Affascinate" disse roco, preparando il tentacolo intimo per l'accoppiamento.


	2. Spazzatura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/thewomaninred/art/Mermay-Posy-mermaid-743421397; Mermay - Posy mermaid BY thewomaninred.

Spazzatura

Il tritone afferrò degli occhiali con le lenti rosa a cuore portandoseli al viso, ci guardò all’interno rigirandoseli tra le mani, e fece una smorfia.

“Possibile che gli umani non facciano altro che gettare tra noi la loro robaccia?” domandò.

“Probabilmente anche loro vivono nella spazzatura. Chissà come fanno a considerarla utile, è solo pericolosa” si lamentò la sirenetta alle sue spalle. Stava liberandosi i capelli da un groviglio di fili in plastica.

Il tritone gettò gli occhiali dentro una busta insieme a lattine e bicchieri.

Borbottò: “L’aria sta diventando irrespirabile. Pensavo che avessimo toccato il fondo con la ‘melma nera della morte’, ma continuano a scaricare sempre di peggio”.

[110].


	3. Vizioso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Seaside Market BY 2GoodSharks; https://www.deviantart.com/2goodsharks/art/Seaside-Market-682680068.

Vizioso

Il tritone appoggiò la testa contro il palo di legno alle sue spalle, aveva difficoltà a respirare attraverso il fazzoletto bianco che gli avevano legato intorno al viso. Al collo un cartellino.

I suoi occhi erano liquidi e le sue iridi azzurre erano quasi bianche.

“Guarda che ti faccio un prezzo di favore” disse il mercante, accarezzandogli i capelli morbidi. “Per uno schiavo in queste condizioni non è niente. Ti durerà per anni e poi è… anche vizioso. Io non volevo dirtelo, ma è proprio un affare”.

< Io non sono vizioso > pensò il tritone, polsi e coda legati insieme.

[101].


	4. Incontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 17. Desiderare un abbraccio, ma non chiederlo.

Incontro

Il biologo marino sentiva il battito cardiaco accelerato, faticava a respirare nonostante il boccaglio fosse collegato ad una bombola di ossigeno.

Era intento a fotografare la sirena davanti a lui, dagli occhi verdi ed i capelli rossi che fluttuavano mossi dalle correnti.

La giovane gli sorrideva.

Max si ritrovò a pensare: < Diventerò schifosamente ricco! Certo, diranno che queste foto sono una truffa, ma riuscirò a dimostrare che è tutto vero! > pensò.

La sirena muoveva pigramente la coda.

“L’abbraccio del mare ti esige” cantò.

Max la guardò.

< Potendo chiederei a lei di abbracciarmi. Non ho mai visto una donna così bella >. Avvampò. < Non ne avrei il coraggio anche se sapessi parlare sott’acqua. Non vorrei se ne andasse.

Sono così fortunato che non abbia avuto paura.

Il fatto che abbia le branchie rende inequivocabile che non si tratta di un costume > pensò il biologo.


	5. Calamaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 33. L’abbraccio più amaro.  
> Seguito di: Incontro

Calamaro

La sirena iniziò a muovere le dita, con espressione birichina. Gli fece l’occhiolino, mentre il giovane si sentì strano.

Gli parve che la testa gli si allungasse in modo innaturale. Si sentì largo, gonfio, sfatto, come se perdesse i suoi contorni.

Max gemette ad alta voce, perdendo il boccaglio, tentando di afferrarsi la testa con le mani. Bollicine sfuggivano dalle sue labbra.

I suoi occhi si spalancarono mentre una sensazione di crampi lo assaliva all’altezza dello stomaco.

< Mi sento come un tubetto di dentifricio che viene premuto con le dita. Tutto ciò che contiene si sposta come una massa molle, ma allo stesso tempo solida >.

La sua testa era mastodontica ed i suoi occhi erano diventati acquosi. I riccioli rossi di lui si staccarono, venendo trascinati dalla corrente. I suoi arti si allungarono, divenendo dei lunghi tentacoli molli, le sue ossa si dissolvevano, mentre il suo busto si ritirava.

Max gorgogliava, le sue corde vocali si erano modificate ed ora gli usciva solo un verso acuto.

La sirena fischiò.

“Vieni cucciolo, vieni” chiamò.

Max tentò di allontanarsi, ma i dolori dovuti alla trasformazione erano tali che era scosso da spasmi che gl’impedivano i movimenti. Aveva perso i vestiti durante il processo.

“Il mio calamaro domestico ha bisogno di una compagna” spiegò la sirena, accarezzando i tentacoli di Max, giocherellando con le sue ventose.

Max si ritrovò completamente trasformato. La sua massa molle si avventò contro la sirena, ma questa lo bloccò. Lo tenne fermo finché un mastodontico calamaro candido non li raggiunse.

Max si ritrovò avvolto in un abbraccio dei tentacoli dell’altro. Cercò di far funzionare la sacca per l’inchiostro che gli era comparsa, ma si ritrovò penetrato dal tentacolo d’accoppiamento del calamaro maschio.

“Molto bene” cinguettò la sirena.

I due occhi bulbosi di Max si spalancarono ed emise un forte stridio di angoscia, sentendo il calamaro agitarsi dentro di lei.

"Per lui, il tuo futile tentativo di fuga non era altro che solo una parte del processo di accoppiamento" spiegò la sirena.

Max strillò di nuovo, anche se questa volta era un involontario grido di piacere, le sensazioni stavano inviando formicolii elettrici lungo tutto il suo corpo.

La sirena si occupò di distruggere la macchina fotografica digitale.

Le ventose del maschio aderivano a quelle di una femmina, dando vita a dei suoni simili ad innumerevoli baci.

< Questo è l’abbraccio più amaro che io abbia mai avuto >.


	6. Pellicano gigante

Pellicano gigante

La luce del sole faceva intravedere l’ombra della sirenetta intrappolata nel gozzo del pellicano gigante. Sembrava una macchia nera, che si dibatteva, in contrasto con la superficie arancione striata.

L’espressione del pellicano era deforme, malvagia. Il suo occhio nero era lattiginoso e vacuo.

Le grida della giovane non superavano la barriera della membrana, spessa due volte le sue mani.

La sirenetta scuoteva furiosamente la coda, dalle scaglie azzurre intenso, i capelli aggrovigliati le finivano davanti al viso, aderendovi, e le lacrime le rigavano il viso.

< Verrò digerita > pensò.

La sacca del pellicano era colma d’acqua e di saliva.

[100].


	7. Demone - Falena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torre di carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/.  
> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.   
> Prompt: 494. Cosce  
> Ispirato a: Abigial's Prize by Usagiforehead and Swankypajamas BY Shaded-Seraphim; https://www.deviantart.com/shaded-seraphim/art/Abigial-s-Prize-by-Usagiforehead-and-Swankypajamas-834370431.

Demone - Falena

La demone-falena avanzò, facendo ondeggiare la parte inferiore del suo corpo: sia parte posteriore di un insetto, sia una grossa sacca trasparente.

Al suo interno stava raggomitolata una sirena priva di sensi, con la coda stretta tra le braccia sottili.

“Tu cosa diamine sei?!” gridò l’umana.

La creatura davanti a lei si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i seni nudi.

“Un’estimatrice delle tue cosce” disse, cercando di accarezzarle le gambe nude.

La ragazza corse via, ancora umida di acqua marina.

La demone mosse le antenne pelose, sparando un filamento candido. La imbozzolò e, presala tra le braccia, spiccò il volo.

[100].


	8. Sirena ed elfa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #30dayshathseptember  
> Fandom: Originale  
> Prompt: 17. Viaggi improvvisati  
> Ispirato a: Mermaid X Elf BY sakimichan; https://www.deviantart.com/sakimichan/art/Mermaid-X-Elf-648416089.

Sirena ed elfa

< Non avrei mai pensato che uno dei miei viaggi improvvisati sarebbe finito così > pensò la sirena, gettando indietro la testa. I lunghi capelli blu le ricaddero sulle spalle sottili e nude, confondendosi con quelli dorati dell’amante.

L’elfa alle sue spalle l’accarezzò e la morse all’altezza del collo. La teneva stretta con le sue braccia affusolate e l’accarezzava con le sue dita sottili e pallidissime.

“Sono così felice che tu sia arrivata da me” le sussurrò. Le strinse la coda da pesce tra le lunghe gambe.

La sirena sbatté le membrane blu, situate sopra le orecchie, simili ad ali.

[100].


	9. Le insidie del mare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 5. Mare  
> » N° parole: 129  
> Lista: PumpINK 2020  
> Fandom: Originale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: ''Clamming up, Whitney?'' pt.2 BY Shaded-Seraphim; https://www.deviantart.com/shaded-seraphim/art/Clamming-up-Whitney-pt-2-847008478.

Le insidie del mare

La luce del sole illuminava l’ambiente marino, creando dei giochi di ombre con le alghe e facendo risplendere i coralli.

La gigantesca ostrica si aprì, facendo ondeggiare la parte molle e rosa tutt’intorno. Aveva captato gli spostamenti d’acqua prodotti da una giovane sub intenta a nuotare sopra di lei.

Fece scattare i suoi tentacoli mollicci e l’afferrò, trascinandola a sé.

La ragazza si divincolò, altri tentacoli le sfilarono le pinne, strappandole di dosso la tuta. Si ritrovò a trattenere le urla per non perdere ossigeno, mentre le veniva strappato il boccaglio.

L’ostrica la intrappolò dentro di sé, una volta averla spogliata, e si chiuse. Si riaprì, mostrando la statua di una donna completamente fatta in avorio. In una posizione di puro terrore, con le braccia protese in cerca d’aiuto.


End file.
